I'm Still Here
by Meta-Akira
Summary: No one in the world understood him, nor did they want to. And he liked it that way. Until she came along... Song fic! SoulSilvershipping because it's awesome!


**Hey! Meta-Akira here with a song fic!  
I adore Treasure Planet, and this is most definitely my favorite song from the movie. I thought it fit Silver to a T. Confused, lost, and cold to the world before a certain someone helps him out.  
I am sorry if the one-shot is a little messy. I whipped it up kinda quick. I also wanted to try out the parentheses thing.**

**I don't own the HG SS characters. A really awesome Japanese guy does.**

**I don't own the song "I'm Still Here". John Rzeznik does.**

**As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
(~)**

"_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms…"_

No one understood him. That's the way he liked it. Hardly anyone knew who he was, other than a red-haired hooligan who always scowled. Some mercury-eyed, teenaged punk who stole Pokémon.

Those who _did_ know who he was were terrified of him. The ones who didn't learned to become frightened of his cold, icy glower. His shell was hard and thick. No one penetrated him. No one perturbed him. No one knew him. He was a cruel, careless loner who depended on no one.

And that was how he preferred it (he repeated it to himself).

No one could penetrate his shell (no one had ever _tried_ to…).

_"And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be…"_

Who did she think she was? Some pigtailed girl with a balloon of a hat and cinnamon eyes. A bleeding heart. An obstacle. She was in his way continuously (or was it the other way around?).

And each time they met, she greeted him like an old friend. She smiled at him. She was kind to him.

And it _ticked him off _(confused him).

But what was even more annoying was her insisting that he was a good person deep down. And that love and trust was what opened the door to a Pokémon's strength.

Like he said before, she was a bleeding heart.

Who did she think she was? She didn't have any idea who he was. She only just met him. How dare she try to show familiarity with him?

So why did she keep beating him (baffling him)?

Why was it that every time he encountered her, no matter how hard he pushed his Pokémon, he couldn't defeat her and her team, led by the blue reptile she'd gotten (rightfully) from Elm?

_"And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away…"_

Why was she always trying to reach out to him? She kept trying to learn more about him. Trying to be a friend (as if anyone would want a friend like him). She continued to smile. No matter how rude he was, she maintained her stream of gentle kindness. Continued to reach.

It made him want to crush her (reach back?).

_"And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here…"_

She was different. He would admit that. But how did she manage to pierce his defenses?

Everyone else in the world thought he was a sadistic, cold ruffian who didn't deserve kindness. Everyone else either hated or feared him.

Everyone left him alone.

She was not everyone.

She somehow saw something in him that he never showed to the world. Something everyone else missed. She somehow could be sure of something _he_ didn't even know.

He never wanted someone to know him, to understand him (before…).

Why was she so different from the rest?

_"And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong…"_

Sometimes, especially when she was around, he wanted to stop.

Just stop… and drop the façade. Let the shell he had carefully constructed over the years just… fall away (shatter).

_"And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here…"_

Everyone else wanted him to change. They wanted him to be everything but what he was.

As much as he disliked (loathed) who he had been, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. No one could make him change. They wouldn't part with their own identities.

So why should he?

They didn't know him (and never would).

_"And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid…"_

There was one exception.

_She_ seemed to know him (did know him) better than anyone else.

She may not have understood, but she cared.

She saw past all the rumors (lies _and_ truths), and saw what no one else had before attempted to see.

It compelled him to share with her. Talk with her. The shell was discarded (utterly forgotten) when she aimed a smile his way.

He became less wary of speaking with her. And he began to open up.

_"And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am…"_

He wanted (craved) to speak to her. To tell her about himself. To let her know he was more than a red-haired thief with a mangled past.

He felt different (lighter) around her.

No matter what others thought of him. He could deal with that (ignore it).

He had never wanted to tell anyone about himself (before…).

But she was different. She knew his heritage (how, he'll never know), but she didn't abandon him like he had thought (feared).

_"And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong…"_

He wanted to forget his shell (forever).

He wanted to be someone else (himself).

Not the person that everyone interpreted him to be.

No, he wanted to be who he really is (who she sees).

_"And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here…"_

Yes, they wanted him to change (except her).

They didn't know who he was (who he will be).

But, he was moving in the right direction. His team respected him now. And he found that he respected them, too. And while the world clung to their own flaws, he let his identity flow and shift ever so slightly…

_"They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe…"  
_They had no authority telling him what to do. He made his own decisions. He wasn't what they saw him to be.

Few saw who he really was (she was one of them). He wasn't just the son of Giovanni. He wasn't one of Team Rocket. The world may wake up eventually. But until they did, he would continue to improve. Continue to strive to reach his goals. He would become strong, for himself (and for her).

With her standing next to him, he could shake off any lie that was muttered about him. He had strength (she gave it to him).

_"And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong…"_

He wanted nothing to do with his old shell. He left it a long time ago.

He wanted to be his real self. He wanted to stay with the starter he stole.

He wanted… somewhere to belong (with her).

He wanted to hold on to her (and never let go).

She accepted him as he was. She liked to spend time with him.

And he liked (loved) being around her and her bright (beautiful) smile.

And he didn't want to hide from the truth anymore.

_"And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here…"_

"I suppose you'll need to leave then," she said after their latest battle, an amazing double-battle which had paired them up (by his choice) against Claire and Lance. They had won against the dragon-taming cousins, and the prestigious duo left them alone in Dragon's Den.

She stroked her victorious Feraligatr (behemoth), as he gratefully patted the head of his tired Meganiu,

"Why would you think that?" he asked, as she looked down.

"You always rush off after we are done battling," she murmured. Was it just him or did she sound quieter (saddened)?

Silence spiraled for a while. She didn't look up at him. He crossed his arms.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Her cinnamon gaze connected with his mercury one. She looked curious (hopeful).

"I…" he fidgeted a bit under her stare. "I want to thank you…"

"For what?" she asked, genuinely interested.

_"I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here…"_

"Everything," he said simply and flatly.

He moved forwards slowly.

"For seeing me differently."

He never removed his eyes from hers.

"For listening."

He came to a halt when he was about a foot from her.

"For being there."

She had to look up in order to keep their gaze connected. His metallic eyes were filled with emotion, more than she had ever seen before. And for once, he wasn't going to crush it beneath his heel, proclaiming how weak the particular emotion was (it was stronger than he was).

He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling a great warmth flare up inside of him.

"For helping me to understand."

_"I'm still here  
I'm still here…"_

In a moment that, for him, lasted a blessed eternity (not long enough), he leaned forwards and softly brought his lips to hers.

_"I'm still here…"_

**(~)**_  
_***sigh* So, whadja think?  
I can't always tell, myself, that's why I rely on you guys for reviews. ^^  
This was just a spur of the moment thing, anyways.I'll get back to focusing on Time's Design real soon.  
**

**Although, if someone could do this song to a Colosseumshipping (WesxRui) fic, then I'd love that person forever!**** I think the song fits Wes, too.**

**Review, please?**

**See ya! ~Meta-Akira  
**


End file.
